nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
All Things Go
|writer = Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, Ester Dean, Anderson Hernandez, Allen Ritter |producer = Boi-1da, Vinylz, Allen Ritter |Promo = 1 |Single = December 3, 2014 |Video = |Prev = Bed of Lies |Next = Throw Sum Mo }} "All Things Go" is a song by Nicki Minaj, serving as the opening track on her album The Pinkprint. It was written by Minaj, Matthew Samuels, Ester Dean, Anderson Hernandez, and Allen Ritter, and was produced by Boi-1da, Vinylz, and Allen Ritter. It was released as an instant-gratification download with the album's pre-order on iTunes on December 3, 2014. Live Performances Nicki performed the song for the first time on Saturday Night Live on December 6, 2014. Composition For Time contributor Eliza Berman, "All Things Go" features lyrics that discuss a wide range of personal challenges Minaj has faced, ranging from strained relationships with her family to the murder of her cousin Nicholas Telemaque in 2011. The song opens with Minaj reflecting on fame and the speed in which her life has moved; "Life is a movie, there'll never be a sequel." The following verse Minaj speaks about her cousin's death and how she could have helped him if she would have let him stay with her saying; "I'll pop a pill and remember the look in his eyes the last day he saw me." The final verse sees Minaj address motherhood ranging from her relationship with her mother, her relationship with her brother, and references an abortion. Charts Lyrics Yo, I had to reinvent, I put the V in vent I put the heat in vents, man I been competin' since I look beyond what people sayin', and I see intent Then I just sit back and decipher, what they really meant Cherish these nights, cherish these people Life is a movie, but there will never be a sequel And I'm good with that, as long as I'm peaceful As long as 7 years from now, I'm taking my daughter to preschool Cherish these days, man do they go quick Just yesterday, I swear it was o' six Ten years ago, that's when you proposed I look down, yes I suppose All things go, all things go All things go, all things go I feel a minute, yeah we got it then it's gone While we keep waiting for a moment till it falls So can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong 'Cause I'm a ride I'm with you still the night is young We keep goin', we go, we go, we go We wake back up and do it all again We know, we know, say fuck the world, we ridin' til the end I know it's sudden, look at what we've become I just want you to know that I did it for you I lost my little cousin to a senseless act of violence His sister said, he wanted to stay with me, but I didn't invite him Why didn't he ask, or am I just buggin'? 'Cause since I got fame, they don't act the same Even though they know, that I love him Family ties, broken before me, niggas tryna kill him, he ain't even call me And that's the reflection of me, yes I get it, I get it, it was all me I pop a pill and remember the look in his eyes, the last day he saw me All things go, all things go All things go, all things go I feel a minute, yeah we got it then it's gone While we keep waiting for a moment till it falls So can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong 'Cause I'm a ride I'm with you still the night is young We keep goin', we go, we go, we go We wake back up and do it all again We know, we know, say fuck the world, we ridin' til the end I know it's sudden, look at what we've become I just want you to know that I did it for you Let me make this clear I'm not difficult, I'm just about my business I'm not into fake industry parties, and fake agendas Rock with people for how they make me feel not what they give me Even the ones that hurt me the most, I still show forgiveness I love my mother more than life itself, and that's a fact I'd give it all, if somehow, I could just rekindle that She never understands, why I'm so overprotective The more I work, the more I feel like, somehow they're neglected I want 'Caiah to go to college, just to say "We did it!" My child with Aaron, would've been sixteen, any minute So in some ways I feel like 'Caiah, is the both of them It's like he's 'Caiah's little angel, looking over him And I know Jelani will always love me, and I'll always love him And I'm just his little sister not Nicki Minaj when I'm around him Yeah we did it, let's leave this imprint Just finished writing, this is the Pinkprint All things go, all things go All things go, all things go }} Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Videos Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014